survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium
"Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium" 'is the sixth episode of ''SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback. Episode Summary Night 8 Both tribes returned from their tribal council each missing a member. Marmar for NuOgakor and Red Panda for NuKucha. The two minority groups on both tribes hoped for a glimmer of hope, a silver lining of sorts. Day 9 The two tribes walked into their challenge and got a look at each other's new tribes. Instead of announcing a challenge as they had expected, the producers announced that they had merged into one tribe, . The new merged tribe got the day off to reconnect with their old tribe mates and update them on their situations. Day 10 '''Challenge: ''The Survivor Auction'' Item 1 - Individual Immunity: ''' , , '''Item 2 - A secret advantage at the F12: Item 3 - An public immunity idol that can only be played at F14/F13: ' '''Item 4 - A secret advantage in this game (Fake idol): ' 'Item 5 - Josh playing guitar for you for 10 minutes: ' 'Item 6 - A clue to the Barramundi hidden immunity idol: ' 'Hidden Item 1 - Pizza: ' 'Hidden Item 2 - Second Immunity Necklace: ' '''Hidden Item 3 - A Wooden Box: Hidden Item 4 - Lose-A-Vote: ''' '''Hidden Item 5 - A Fucking Stick: 'Hidden Item 6 - An Extra Vote: ' The first challenge of the merge was a Survivor classic. It was the Survivor Auction, and there were many spicy items for all to enjoy. Among them included: Individual Immunity, a secret advantage at the Final 12, an idol that can only be used at the Final 14 or 13, another secret advantage, Josh playing the guitar in private for ten minutes, a clue to the Barramundi hidden immunity idol, an extra idol guess, and 6 covered items. Quartz won the Final 12 advantage, Wavey won the special idol, Nick won the secret advantage, which was a fake hidden immunity idol, Lewis won Josh's private guitar concert, Mcspecies won the idol clue, no one got the extra guess. Now onto the covered items. Jenny won item number 8: a SurvivORG sponsored pizza baked by a SurvivORG chef. Jenny also won item 9: a second immunity necklace, item 10: A little box, and item 11: A lose-a-vote disadvantage. Aids won item 12: A fucking stick. Julian won item 13: An extra vote. And finally, to the first item, individual immunity. It was a three-way tie between Gimp, Marcus, and Kate. To decide who'd get the necklace, those three were tasked to play a flash game known as Helicopter. Unfortunately, a majority of those items were considered useless. Kate had to pull herself from the game for personal reasons and thus there was no Tribal Council and a plethora of items were suddenly unusable. Still in the Running Trivia *The Episode Title was said by Nick, while talking about Jenny's haul at the auction. *This was the second season in a row that a Fake Merge was added as a twist. *Kate's quit was the 5th quit in SurvivORG history.